The Perfect World
by Darkened Elf
Summary: One Shot. Zelgadis contemplating the world he now lives in. Spoilers for TRY. No real point, just felt like writing it... Enjoy *Shrugs*


The Perfect World.  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. Don't sue me...))  
  
((Okay, this is my second serious fic, and this one won't be Yaoi... For those of you who can't tell, I like one shots.))  
  
((Oh! And please note!! This WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR TRY, so if you don't already know, don't read. The spoilers might not be  
  
that important, as I'm an impulse writer and I'm not quite sure yet *cough* but do be warned.))  
  
((Oh, some of this will be my speculation. Because, remember how Filia was said to be the last Golden Dragon? What about the  
  
dragons from the valley? We never saw Milgasia-san die... Or did we? ^-^ Heh heh. I may do another fic about this same topic   
  
sometime))  
  
((PLEASE NOTE!: This is all in Zel's POV))  
  
I sigh, turning my head up to a clouded night sky. My body has changed so little in the past years... But what does it matter   
  
now?... All those whom I have cared for are long dead.  
  
It had been nearly one thousand years since Vorphieed/Darkstar/Valgaav had been slain by our united powers, and Val I had not   
  
seen for a while now. I can only assume that he has taken over at Filia's shop, for I do know that she has left us as well.  
  
Even she was not immortal....  
  
But me? No, of course I have to go on living. It's that damned Deamon inside of me. And the Golem... I know now that I will   
  
never find my cure, so why even bother looking?   
  
Xelloss has finnially left me alone, much to my comfort.   
  
The world around me has changed so much.... Technoligy is evolving, and since the Dark Lords are gone now people knowing magic   
  
like myself are a rarity. I myself am almost hunted, for my magic, and for my unique genetic build. But they don't bother me...  
  
A simple fireball can take care of almost anything these days, sadly. My magic, I can feel, is loosing strength due to   
  
infreequent use, but as long as I can cast Raywing and Fireball, I suppose it dosen't matter, does it?....  
  
But I've been thinking a lot about the others lately. And remembering the old times... It's interesting, at times.   
  
I feel like such a sellout... Though, I suppose Lina would have done the same thing.. I wrote down our adventures and sold them  
  
to an animating company, and helped them choose people who sounded like myself and my friends, in our native tounge. I keep  
  
my name off of things, and keep myself away from every publicity thing, though. It was merly just telling what happened...  
  
And now, as I sit here in an appartment that I had to buy, for some place to stay, and live out the rest of my days, I flip   
  
through the channels of the tv, seeing horror and death, children's shows and sex, and violence, and people too concerned about  
  
themselves to realize that others are dieing around them, and it is all their fault. I can remember than even when Lina was  
  
Dragon Slaving, it was never this bad...  
  
So I change the channel, seeing the show that I have spawned. I see Valgaav, preeching about his perfect world. A world of  
  
merly humans, without Gods or Deamons....  
  
And I realize now....  
  
This is that perfect world...  
  
And perfection is the one thing it is trying to achieve, but never will. Because it is doomed.. Merly because the inhabitants,   
  
as I now think about it, needed those powers. They needed to know that there was something powerful up there, and that by   
  
summoning their powers, you could be safe..  
  
But now? No. There is nothing like that now. Humanity is spilt, people killing one another all over fake dietys.   
  
And this perfect world no longer seems so perfect..  
  
...................  
  
...................  
  
...................  
  
I wonder if Valgaav is still in that little mace shop? And if he is, I wonder... Does he know?   
  
I think that he does.   
  
So I sigh, rolling off the couch and grabbing my cloak, smirking to myself, and decding to go see, heading out into the harsh world. 


End file.
